1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catching toy for catching objects such as various kinds of animal dolls or the like, and to a catching device for picking up an object, for example, one existing at a lower position, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A catching toy, has been known were a target having a magnet or a magnetic body is attached to an object to be caught, which has a shape of a fish or the like. Another magnet is attached to the end portion of a line of a rod for catching the object. The object is caught by the magnetic force between the magnet attached to the end portion of the line and the magnet or the magnetic body, which is attached to the object.
With another catching toy, a mouth of an object to be caught, like a hippopotamus or the like, is opened and closed by turns. A bitten member for being bitten by the object, is attached to the end portion of a line of a rod. When the mouth of the object to be caught opens, the bitten member is inserted into the mouth of the object, and then when the mouth of the object closes, the bitten member is pulled up using the rod to catch the object.
The above catching toys, however, have the following problems. In the first catching toy, there is a problem that only the object having a magnet or the like, can be caught. In the second catching toy, there is a problem that only the object of which a mouth is opened and closed by turns, can be caught.